Quarter Quell 4
by RazinRed
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games and it's also the 4th Quarter Quell. It seems like the Careers will win again, but will they be so confident when they hear that there will be no Cornucopia, no weapons, no food. District 1 Reapings are up!
1. Before the Reapings

My first fanfiction!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and all its characters do not belong to me.

No more tribute spots!

**Before the Reapings: Volo Gladius**

One thing most people have figured about District 2 is that everyone and I mean everyone, wants to volunteer for the Hunger Games. So instead of having a bloodbath during our reapings, the Peacekeepers and Mayor Thornwallow gave us a 'schedule'. They have already chosen the tributes for the next five years. This year it's my turn.

I wasn't really surprised when I was chosen to be the tribute for the 100th Hunger Games because I am the best in my year. I dashing, charming, and good with a sword, really good with the sword. It was kind of dumb of everyone to think that they could have been chosen, when the obvious choice was always me. I am pretty sure I'll win this year and haven't even seen the other tributes, besides my district partner.

Her name's Crysanthum Thornwallow. Yep, she's the mayor's daughter. She's really ugly and weak and I don't even know why they chose her, even if she is the mayor's daughter. Probably to make me look even better. I haven't really seen her do anything, but I can tell just by looking at her that she wouldn't survive the first day without the rest of us careers. She must be a disappointment to her parents. I probably should be nice to her since she's my district partner, maybe I'll let her be in the Final 2 with me. Then I'll give her quick and painless death.

I really hope this year's careers are better than last year's. Last year only Kijo, Terri, some District 1 guy and the District 4 girl survived the bloodbath. Then the District 4 girls was killed by trackerjackers and the guy from 1 was killed by Kijo. That was all in the first day. The guy from 1 tried to betray Kijo and Terri, but died the second he announced his treachery. Kijo won that games, so I guess he or Eto will be our mentor. Eto was the winner from the 94th Hunger Games. I know that seems like a long time, but the winners from the 95th and 97th Games don't feel like being mentors. But we have plenty to spare. There like 30 victors still alive or something.

But I'm really psyched up about what will happen during this Quarter Quell. Since they did the past victors competing thing in the 3rd one, I sure I'll be able to compete this year. The 75th Hunger Games was pretty weird. My old man said that in ended in some big explosion and next thing you know there's another rebellion. They wasted 3 whole Hunger Games (years), so this one was actually supposed to be the 103rd Hunger Games.

In the end the Rebels lost again, but the capitol punished them lightly, mainly because the President died and most of the Rebels hid in District 13. So instead of destroying another district, they decided to blow up 13 again. Imagine the look on the Rebel's faces when they got blown up.

Finally the Quarter Quell program started. "Welcome to the New Year and you know what that means…" the announcer waited for the crowds cheers. They came a few seconds later, "The 100th Hunger Games!"

"Yep, that's right and it's also the 4th Quarter Quell. The 100th anniversary of when the Rebels were crushed the first time and also the 23rd year after the second rebellion was defeated. Now, we'll go to President Lief." The screen showed the president behind the podium waiting for the applause to end. Then he started his speech.

It was just a repeat of what the announcer had just said, but with greater detail. But I already knew the story, so it was really boring. When it finally ended, I quickly glued my eyes back to the screen. "So let's see what this Quarter Quell will surprise us with," he started, putting his hand inside the glass box full of envelopes. He pulled out one and opened it slowly, building tension and making everyone nervous. It could affect anyone. It could say that the Capitol must participate as well or that adult's names must be put in with the children's names.

"Well, for the 4th Quarter Quell this year," he pauses for greater effect, "there will be no Cornucopia."

I laugh nervously. No cornucopia meant no food. It meant no supplies. Worst of all it meant no weapons. That meant no swords. Without a sword…

I'm doomed.

* * *

**Before the Reapings: Callidus "Cally" Sollers**

No cornucopia. I laughed. I feel sorry for all the people that are going to be chosen this year. They're most likely gonna die from hunger or by someone who has big muscles. There's no way I would be chosen. I already destroyed my paper in the box, thanks to my patented X-Ray Scanner 3000. Being able to Scan all the papers in the box and find my name in a millisecond. Then it destroys it with special top secret technology. I am so glad I was born in District 3. Otherwise, I'd be a dumb, brawny guy from 1 or a poor, starved kid from 12.

I also feel sorry for the careers. Some years back I think in the 96th Games some guy from 10 ran straight into the cornucopia and stole all the weapons. All the careers died in the first two days. In the end there was only the District 10 guy, I think his name was Axel and some really big guy from 7. Axel was up in a tree and dumped his whole bag of weapons on to poor sod. Afterwards, he went down and cried until the hovercrafts picked them up.

I guess I'm kind of sad because whoever's going from district 3 isn't going to have anything to work with. No wires or anything. They're probably going to die early on. Alll I can hope for is that it isn't my brother or anyone I know. I should have deleted their names too, but I guess people call me selfish for a reason. It doesn't matter District 3 is quite big, so it'll be like a 1% chance it'll be anyone I know.

I head back to my desk to work on my new invention, the Slayer Token. I was hoping to give it to the tribute's chosen if I knew any of them, so I guess I'm not that selfish. Although it looks like a gear, it's actually a deadly weapon. it can electrocute people. They got to be careful when using it or the Gamemakers will know somethings up. You have to pretend to push them but actually plant the token on them. It is going to be a silent killer. I hope I can finish it in time for the Games, but it's very unlikely.

So I guess everyone's doomed. Except for me of course. I won't be chosen.

* * *

**Before the Reapings: Turpy Prodigus**

I love how my dad's so rich. I don't have to work in the factories, I can buy anything I want and everyone likes me. I feel sorry for all the ugly people on the streets begging for money. They're so dirty I have to walk five feet away from them. There is also the people in the factories, working there for 20 hours and getting only 5 dollars a day. Or was it a week. I don't remember but it doesn't bother me, I'm rich so I don't even have to work. Not even my grandchildren (I don't have any yet) have to.

I sit down on my couch and stare at my gigantic flat screen TV. Then I hear the words, "No cornucopia," followed by a series of whispers from the crowd. I know this is about the Hunger Games, I've heard of it before. I try to remember what the cornucopia is. I never watch the Games, as my dad calls it, mainly because I don't like to watch anything my dad watches. I don't want to become masculine or anything.

Why should I care anyway? It's not like I'll be in the Games and I never watch it. So I guess I'll just go to mall again and buy me some more clothes.

* * *

**Name: Sparkle Huiss**

Gender: Female

District: District 1

Personality (Short): Persuasive, Likable, Persistant, Cruel, Double Sided Personality, Seductive

Appearance (Short): Pretty, Blond, Tan, Fit, Sexy

Weapon of Choice: (Major) Axe, (Minor) Knives

* * *

**Name: Crysanthum Thornwallow**

Gender: Female

District: District 2

Personality: Optimistic, Blur/Slow

Appearance: Ugly, Black hair, Chubby, Very Muscular (but looks like fat)

Weapon of Choice: (Major) Mace, (Minor) Fists

* * *

**Name: Volo Gladius**

Gender: Male

District: District 2

Personality (Short): Cocky, Arrogant, Reliant on his sword

Appearance (Short): Blond, Slightly muscular, Tall, Handsome

Weapon of Choice: (Major) Sword, (Minor) Spear

* * *

**Name: Callidus "Cally" Sollers**

Gender: Male

District: District 3

Personality (Short): Quiet, Shy, Conservative, Intelligent, Clever

Appearance (Short): Scrawny, Short, Black hair

Weapon of Choice: (Major) Mechanics, Ideas, Mind, (Minor) Nothing

* * *

**Name: Repen lsirus**

Gender: Male

District: District 7

Personality (Short): Cunning, Innovative, Athletic

Appearance: Black hair, Tall, Slightly muscular

Weapon of Choice: (Major) Axe, Spear, (Minor) Knives

* * *

**Name: Turpy Prodigus**

Gender: Female

District: District 8

Personality: Materialistic, Stuck-up, Cocky, Scared of death, dirt, violence, Ignorant

Appearance: Brunette, Extravagant Clothing, pale, tall

Weapon of Choice: None, Nothing at all

* * *

I hope you review and I hope you like my first chapter or prolouge thing. Thanks!


	2. Tributes and District Industries

Congrats to shadowed13, Alexis1996, and sidorio4ever for having their tributes in the Games!

And also sorry to shadowed13 and sidorio4ever, but I decided that there will be no hunting district. It doesn't make sense to hunt if there is already a livestock district. I will still make your characters be able to hunt and I will still have Leo be able to make his own weapons, but it will be a different reason. Here are all the districts and their industries. The bold ones are the ones in the book the rest I have created myself.

**District 1: Luxury items**

District 2: No ideas (Can you suggest some ideas?)

**District 3: Electronics/Factories**

**District 4: Fishing/Boats**

District 5: Transport (Hovercrafts, Trains, [Minor] Boats)

District 6: Medicine

**District 7: Lumber/Paper**

**District 8: Textiles**

District 9: Metalworks (send to Capitol to make weapons, but some people illegally ma- you'll find out in the District 9 Reapings chapter.)

**District 10: Livestock**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**District 12: Coal

* * *

**

**Here are the Districts and their tributes (girls on top, boys on the bottom):**

District 1: Sparkle Huiss (Girl)  
Maverick Files (Boy)

District 2: Crysanthum Thornwallow  
Volo Gladius

District 3: Giress Jiho  
Callidus "Cally" Sollers

District 4: Wendi Luire  
Saul Hinters

District 5: Kin Grogans  
Tommy McFallow

District 6: Tyler Fliless  
Tirk Fliless

District 7: Cecelia Set  
Repen Isirus

District 8: Turpy Prodigus  
Clyde Hawkins

District 9: Mady Orion (**sidorio4ever**)  
Leo Woods (**shadowed13**)

District 10: Lilly Scots  
Fisk Niwat

District 11: Odette Vanlies (**Alexis1996**)  
Dominic Hardison

District 12: Vira Holans  
Teven Jakobs


	3. Distirct 1 Reapings

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and all its characters do not belong to me, if it did I would know what all the districts' industries were.**

This is the first reapings I have ever wrote! Please review and give constructive criticism!

**

* * *

**

**District 1 Reapings**

**Reaping: Sparkle Huiss**

I quickly open my eyes to escape my dreaded nightmare. I was at the reapings, but my name was never called. I waited for years and every year District 1 had losing tributes. Then in my final year, my name wasn't called once again. I tried to volunteer, but there was too many people. I was lost in the crowd losing my chance to compete.

But this year would be different. I'm 18 and a full grown women. I was beautiful and no one could deny it. If my name wasn't called I would volunteer and eliminate everyone tried to stop me.

I turn around and check the clock. It was 8 o'clock. I sighed. I didn't wake up late, another thing that happened in my nightmares.

This time will be different. I promise myself this and walk into the bathroom to get ready. While looking at the mirror, I see a burning fire in my eyes. I would eliminate everyone.

I was woken from my short daydream by my mother, "Sparkle!" She had a high-pitched voice and I quickly got myself ready. I put on my best dress, with rubies, sapphires and diamonds embedded on the collar and other places.

I went downstairs and found myself greeted with my whole family. It would normally be my mother, but today my father came to greet me.

He had won the games 18 years ago when he was 16. He left us when I was 16. It was because I didn't volunteer. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I held back. It was not time to show weakness, it was the reaping day.

Whatever reason he came back for, he was determined that I would volunteer this time. I promised to myself that I wouldn't disappoint him this time.

They escorted me the reapings and I made my way to the 18 year old area. I saw Deluxe Hardrow, our mayor. He recited his touching speech full of spirit like he did every year. Then he introduced our escort, Jinx Finkle. "Ok! Let's see who our girl tribute will be!" She put her hand in the glass globe and took out a piece of paper. "Nessie Cholke!"

I saw a girl walk out of the Twelve's area. She didn't deserve it. "I volunteer!" I say it in unison with multiple girls, who are all standing around me.

I punch one with all my strength and it clearly knocks her out. I saw a blur whiz behind me and I dodged the kick. I quickly swept my legs underneath them all and causing them fall over writhing in pain. I jumped to the stage and asked, "So, am I the tribute this year?"

"Of course you are! With that show you put you're almost certain to win!"

I smile to the crowd as they cheer and I look to my dad smiling and yelling out, "That's my daughter!" I wave to the crowd and realize that this year I will win.

I will dominate.

**Reapings: Maverick Files**

So far today had been an exciting day. I woke up 4 hours before the reapings to go the training centre. Today it was empty, since everyone wanted to save their energy for the reapings. I was huge for my age and bigger than most of the 18 year olds. I lifted weights and practiced with my sword and mace.

I got out of the centre drenched with sweat, 10 minutes before the reapings. By the time I reached the town square it was already starting.

I watched the mayor say his long speech and introduce our escort. She took out a piece of paper from the girls' glass globe and read out a name. I didn't listen. It didn't matter to me who would be my partner because this year I planned to go solo. I knew this year's Careers would be horrible like last year, so I might as well win myself.

Then I heard multiple girls volunteer. I looked over to the 18s, where it was coming from and saw one girl dominating the rest. She would be my partner. Not that it would make a difference if my partner was a bloodthirsty monster or if she was a twelve year old weakling.

I would kill them any way.

I saw Jinx, our escort, walk over to the boys globe after the eighteen year girl took her place on the stage. The girl was blonde and tanned. She was what some of my friends would call 'sexy'. It didn't really matter if she was ugly or not, but if it helped us get sponsors I wouldn't mind.

Since there was no Cornucopia we would have to get as many sponsors as we can to get weapons.

"Maverick Files!" It was me. I didn't need to volunteer this year, so I had to make anyone who wanted to take my place have doubts. I walked up to the stage and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

After that, I have successfully secured my spot as the District 1 tribute of the 4th Quarter Quell.

**After the Reapings: Sparkle Huiss**

I looked at the gigantic boy who was lumbering beside me. After his impressive display, I sincerely think that he is the stereotypical "brawn with no brains" guy. He would be easy to control, unless he had already planned to go solo, which is unlikely. The last time a Career went solo, it was fifteen years ago and the girl died in the initial bloodbath.

If he does however it will prove how stupid he is and sponsors would most likely run away. District 1 supporters would go to me, intelligent, sexy, and quick Sparkle Huiss.

However, he might be smart and kill us first. It wouldn't be hard, I mean, he is bigger than any Career we've seen in years.

I push the thought out of mind and tell my escort that I wish to have no visitors. To win, I must forget my soft side and be a literal monster.

* * *

**On a side note**: I will not be putting the POVs for all tributes. **Most** of the tributes I have POVs for will survive the initial bloodbath. I will be putting the POVs for the tributes created by shadowed13, sidorio4ever and Alexis1996.

Hope you like this chapter and please review! Please give constructive criticism and tell me what you like about it!


End file.
